


4 am

by gingerchoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, highkey based on song lyrics, i literally don't know what this is, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerchoi/pseuds/gingerchoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Youngjae spends most of his nights studying, and some of them being distracted by Jaebum; and he's growing tired of all of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 am

**Author's Note:**

> It's past 3 am, english is not my first language, this is the first work I'm actually publishing online and I literally don't know how to write summaries.
> 
>    
> Inspiration came from a swedish song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5-uy4d90fQ) and I apologise in advance for any mistakes as this is mostly unedited.

**3:30 am**

Deeply buried in textbooks and various notes; endless nights at the library; that had been Youngjae’s routine for the past month or so. Final exams were coming up and he was trying to do some last minute cramming while also writing a thesis on… something. For the life of him, Youngjae couldn’t remember what the topic was; he couldn’t even remember what class he had to write the thesis for. He downed the last of his coffee, thinking to himself that he probably shouldn't drink so much of the beverage this late. But really, how else would he be able to go through this if not with an unhealthy amount of caffeine in his system? Sitting back in his chair and stretching out his arms in front of him, he realised that he had spent the majority of the day where he was now; holed up in the library, trying to get as much work done as possible. However, he always had the best focus after the sun went down. During the day it would be too much noise everywhere, and too many distractions, so he had practically given up on sleep completely, and whenever he actually tried to get some rest he’d just toss and turn in his bed for hours. To say that he looked forward to all of this being over was an understatement.

Youngjae checked his phone, only to see that no one had contacted him in several hours. He wasn’t really surprised though, as all of his friends knew how hard he was studying during night time and none of them wanted to bother him. They were all most likely asleep by now anyway. Well, not all of them. He knew for certain that at least one of them was still awake. Although Youngjae wasn’t even sure if they were friends at all, wasn’t sure what they were to each other really. What he did know however was that _he_ got about as much (or little) sleep as Youngjae did, but usually for completely different reasons. But this was neither the time nor the place to think about Jaebum, Youngjae still had a lot of work to get done tonight and he wasn’t going to let himself get distracted. The night was still young according to his own sense, so he dove back into his books for a little while longer, secretly waiting for the clock to strike four and everything that came with it.

**4:00 am**

As if on cue, he could feel his phone vibrate in the pocket of his sweatpants. At first, he decided not to look at the text he had gotten, already knowing who it was from and what it said. When a second text came he gave up on his studies, his focus completely thrown out the window. Unlocking the phone, he sighed when he read the first message, ‘want to come home with me, baby’, followed by the second one, which was just several question marks. Youngjae knew Jaebum would contact him, just like he usually did around this time, but it still gave him a weird mix of butterflies and annoyance. He was happy that he finally was being the in centre of Jaebum’s attention again, but he was also tired. He was tired from all the studying he had done and he was tired of these late night booty calls, as Jaebum so nicely called them. 

Although Jaebum took his studies somewhat serious, he spent most of his nights out getting drunk out of his mind, only to contact the younger boy in the early hours of the morning when he started feeling lonely, convincing him to abandon his books and notes for some sleepy, half drunken sex in Jaebums dorm. Afterwards Youngjae would drag himself back to his own room and crash in his bed for a few hours before he had to be up for class yet again.

Closing his eyes, Youngjae took a moment before he replied with a simple ‘fuck that’. He thought for a while and then sent another text, ‘just because you might be busy all throughout the day, don’t think you can keep ignoring me until fucking four am and then beg me to keep you company for a short while. I’m done with that bullshit’.

He knew that it was most likely a combination of the stress and exhaustion that made him send those messages; he had never rejected Jaebum before, and he wasn’t usually this rude toward him either, but he couldn’t really care about that right now. His usual bright personality was gone and he felt far from happy, all he wanted to do was try and get some sleep, he couldn’t regain his focus tonight anyway. After packing up his things and turning off all the lights, he stomped back to his room. Jaebum hadn’t replied to his messages and he began feeling slightly guilty. The older usually replied fairly quickly, at least when it was in the middle of the night and he felt needy. Youngjae suddenly worried that he was too harsh on him and that this actually was the end of whatever it was that they had, and he wasn’t sure if he actually was ready to let it go. His anger washed away and was replaced with a feel of insecurity.

**4:15 am**

Climbing up the stairs to his dorm, Youngjae decided that he would try and talk to Jaebum soon, try to figure out this mess. Whatever it was, it had been going on for too long for them to just drop it like this. Arriving at his door he realised that it was already unlocked. Fearing that there had been a break in, he slowly opened the door and peeked in, but everything in his small room looked the same as it had when he left, besides some scattered clothes and a pair of shoes, neither belonging to him. He entered his dorm completely, closing the door behind him and feeling rather confused.

“Good, sunshine boy is finally home”

The low and slightly raspy voice startled Youngjae so much he almost screamed out loud. Trying to locate where it came from, he noticed that someone was in his bed. He was about to get angry again and yell at the person before he recognised the mop of brown hair sticking up from under the covers, it was Jaebum.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked, feeling both annoyed and surprised at the same time. He couldn’t understand what the other was doing in his bed; let alone how he even managed to get into his room in the first place. Jaebum moved a bit where he was lying, lifting the covers and motioning for Youngjae to join him, but Youngjae just stood there, looking at him with confusion, and Jaebum was quiet for a while until he finally spoke,

“you are tired and angry and I’m tired and somewhere between being drunk and hungover, I just want to sleep next to you and then I can explain everything in the morning over breakfast”. Breakfast? Sleep next to him? Youngjae was way past confused now, he was convinced this wasn’t actually Jaebum, or maybe it was some kind of prank. During the time he had known the older boy, they had never spent an entire night with each other, and they definitely never had had breakfast together; they hadn’t even had coffee. And here Jaebum was, in his bed, just wearing his boxers, telling him to just go to sleep. Youngjae hesitated for a while, suddenly feeling a bit self conscious, before he stripped down to his underwear and stood by the bed again, not sure what to do next.

“Youngjae, get into bed before you fall asleep standing,” Jaebum took his hand and forcefully pulled him down and into his arms, holding him tightly. Youngjae wanted to speak, wanted to ask what this meant, and if this changed anything between them, but his eyelids grew heavy and he was too tired to find his voice. He let himself get comfortable with Jaebum practically spooning him, feeling the other boy’s heartbeat against him.

Before he drifted off into what was the best sleep he’d had in a very long time, Youngjae thought that it actually didn’t matter whether he spoke his mind now or later, he had a feeling that he would have plenty of time to ask Jaebum all the questions he had, and say everything he wanted to say.

**4:30 am**

He would probably have forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
